


Wanna go on a pizza date?

by paper75fire



Category: Breadwinners
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper75fire/pseuds/paper75fire
Summary: Inspired by this: http://cuppa-ale.tumblr.com/post/112012683646/rambamroni-and-some-other-crud





	Wanna go on a pizza date?

“Wanna go on a pizza date???”

Rambamboo froze dead in her tracks, hovering in shock.

“...What?”

Roni’s smile grew even bigger (if that was even possible) as she repeated herself. “Wanna go on a pizza date?”

...What?

Rambamboo slowly swiveled around and stared in confusion.

“You’re...joking, right? Like, this is some kind of prank, isn’t it?” She grit her teeth, whipping around to stare down a slightly surprised and utterly terrified Sway and Buhdeuce. “Was it their idea?”

Roni glanced in their direction before shaking her head vigorously and replying with a simple “No no!”, reverting to her original pose.

She narrows her eyes at the pizzawinner, wiping the smile of her face. “Are you trying to romance your way out of your arrest? ‘Cause I’ve been an officer long enough for that not to work on me. Especially not after you and your little friend practically destroyed the city with the stupid little delivery race you lost!”

“Hey! We didn’t lose! Those stupid breadlosers just ch-”

Rambamboo shot her a death glare, promptly shutting the pizzawinner up.

“No no!”

“Then why on Pondgea are you asking me out!?” she scowled, clearly not pleased.

“’Cause I like you!”

Oh.

Well, that was unexpected. She didn’t even consider that as a possibility. Could you blame her though? She had only ever interacted with Roni when arresting her for disturbance of the peace. Hell, she didn’t even learn her name until a week ago! And besides, the only people that ever had the guts to ask her out were normally just criminals trying to avoid the slammer. They were never genuine.

And yet, there Roni was. Flashing her a toothy and, if she was being honest, adorable grin while holding out a slightly wilted flower that shined due to being soaked in pizza grease, giddiness and pure anticipation in her wide eyes. It was….kind of sweet actually.

Surprisingly flattered, her cheeks dusted themselves pink before a wave of lightheadedness washed over her (though it probably wasn’t because of distance between her and the floor) and she tried to mentally wave away the sharp pang of pity and sorrow that hit her at the realization of the heartbreak that could hit the crane if she refused. Shit.

She really couldn’t do anything other than except, could she?

She shut her eyes tight as she took in a sharp breath in an attempt to steady her nerves. “Well…I suppose if I don’t get swamped in too many cases…and I can convince my boss to let me let you and your friend off with a warning…” she sighed and shot her a weak smile. “Then I guess I could accept your offer.” Her tone shifted. “But I better not catch you breaking any more laws or I will not be a happy toad!”

Lighting up like a Christmas tree, Roni spilled out a slew of “Yeah yeah!”’s as Zoona simply smirked in amusement as she started up their truck and reloaded the pizza boxes that survived the crash. She attempted to drag Roni by her hand so she could take them both back to the pizza lord but Roni stopped her, throwing out a ”Wait wait!” before planting a huge slobbery kiss on her cheek and ignoring the ranting and raving it prompted from Rambamboo, steaming pooling out of the cop’s ears.

Despite her how red-faced and seething her reaction left her (though her burning cheeks were only partially caused by anger), her response to the breadwinners awkward attempt to sneak away while she was distracted was filled with even more rage.


End file.
